Midnight Musings
by Niixx
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles that come to me well past bedtime. Ratings, pairings, genres will vary. Chapter 29: Sometimes he would wonder if she even remembered him. One call could answer that.
1. Gotta Be Somebody

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.

**Title:** Gotta Be Somebody**  
Summary:** All around him was love, but why hadn't he found his own?  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing: **Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** General  
**Warnings:** Mild love bashing, swearing.  
**Inspiration:** "Gotta Be Somebody" – Nickelback.

---------------

Ikuto Tsukiyomi stared up at the sky above him, lying back with his arms behind his head and one leg bent upward in a comfortable position. Why he had chosen this spot to skip class, he might never know. The only thing he'd been conscious of was an overwhelming need to be here at this deserted place at this odd point in time.

Surprisingly, everything around him was silent, which brought some peace to his plagued mind. The world was as calm as he'd ever known it to be and he didn't feel the pressure of Easter's hold on him tied around his neck like a noose.

His usual melancholy, however, was amplified by the sight of all the happy couples at his school that day, watching him as he'd left the school grounds. They all seemed so carefree and cheerful, delighted just to be with the one they loved. Well, at least loved at that moment. One of the beautiful things of teendom was that one could switch from one love to another quickly and without backward glances.

Seeing all of them around him had brought him to conclude that he was the oldest in mind of his school. They only concerned themselves with the latest piece of gossip and their crush of the moment. They believed in true love and thought they'd found it in whoever they were dating at that moment.

_To hell with love,_ he thought in anger. _What a useless emotion. What good comes from something so idiotic?_

His sister was an excellent example. She fancied herself in love with him and couldn't function properly whenever he was around. He was her only priority and she would just watch him until he left, suddenly becoming herself once again.

An even better example of how hurtful love could be was his mother. Souko had once been a loving, happy woman that could hold her own against anyone. She valued her family over all else and would protect them to her last breath. Nothing bad would happen to her children while she was alive. Then Aruto had disappeared. She'd quickly become a shell of her former self, losing everything that had made her…_her_.

_I guess not _everything_ about love is bad,_ he thought, remembering his parents as they had been. Their family had been close-knit and joyful. Every day had been filled with laughter and love. They had all been happy.

And his parents had been the happiest of them all. Even when Utau was a baby and cried all night, their parents had been ecstatic to hold her, smiling to one another as they spoke of how beautiful their children were. They'd been happy before Aruto had left.

_If I ever have a family,_ Ikuto vowed, _I will never leave them behind._

More images of the love his parents had shared flashed through his mind as a sad thought rushed through his head. _Why don't _I_ have someone like that, someone that makes me feel like that?_ His eyes began drifting closed as he started falling asleep. _There's gotta be somebody like that for me._

He napped in his hiding place, content with the warm sun on his face for what could have been hours or just a few minutes, only to be rudely awoken when a pink-haired girl fell into his lap as if she were sent from the heavens. Or tripped in a hole on a construction site.


	2. Please Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink.

**Title:** Please Don't Leave Me  
**Summary:** She didn't want him to leave, but did it matter what she wanted?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warning:** Drama.  
**Inspiration:** "Please Don't Leave Me" --Pink

---------------

Amu couldn't help staring at Ikuto as the hard reality set in around her.

How could he?! How could he just leave her….

She brought one hand to her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping, trying to figure out what she had done wrong, why he would choose to leave her alone with no one. God, she didn't know if she could do it. If she could just let him walk away….

"Amu, don't make this difficult," he said sharply, anger flaring in his bright blue eyes. "I don't have any reason to stay here so I'm going to do something right for a change." He started towards her balcony door, hands thrust into his pockets while his back was ramrod straight, signaling his own distress.

She knew he wasn't mad at her. He never stayed mad at her. _Is this…is this all my fault? Is his decision to leave…all my fault?_ The tears started slipping from her eyes as she stood frozen, watching him walk away. Everything had slowed around her; all she could see and hear were Ikuto's footsteps away from her. Her sadness ate away at her as she realized that he refused to look back at her, that this was his way of saying, "Have a good life."

With a cry of pain, Amu raced across the floor, her smaller body slamming into his from behind, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into the quickly dampening material of his shirt. "Please just…_stay_." She couldn't picture a life without Ikuto there to tease her, to help her through. She didn't want to. "Please don't _leave me_!"

He was tense beneath her hold, his breath kept tightly in his chest. Suddenly, he relaxed, exhaling in a sigh. He turned slowly in her arms and whispered, "Amu, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

She didn't respond, just held him closer. "Please don't leave me."

With another sigh, he gently led them towards the bed, lying down next to her when she wouldn't let go of him. "Just go to sleep, Amu," he murmured, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Promise me that you won't leave. Please."

Her voice was drowsy with upcoming sleep, so he didn't bother to respond even as her plainly stated request broke his heart.


	3. Hey Ikuto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Hey Jude" by The Beatles.

**Title:** Hey Ikuto  
**Summary:** I had to play matchmaker just that one time.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Kuukai, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Warnings:** Cussing, violence.  
**Inspiration:** "Hey Jude" -- The Beatles

---------------

That day, I walked into the bar, knowing exactly where Ikuto would be sitting. My wife knew his habits—which was still a little creepy, though I know she has grown out of her complex—down to a T, and she had told me that he would be sitting on the farthest stool from the door, drinking. Of course, what else a man in a self-induced depression would do in a bar was beyond me.

I looked over at him and, sure enough, there he sat, glaring at the man sitting next to him. I knew that glare. He'd sent it my way plenty a time when Utau and I were dating and he found us in dark corners. He was in a rage, and the burly man didn't seem to understand that. Well, come to think of it, he probably had no idea how long Ikuto had worked for Easter and how he had learned to take down men twice his size. I had to get over there before a true fight broke out.

"All I was sayin' was that she's a hot piece of ass, man," the guy slurred, and I knew who he was talking about. I froze for a moment in moving towards my brother-in-law. This would not end well. If that guy was talking about Amu, Ikuto would blow up, with or without me there. "She your…sister or somethin'? Could I have 'er number?"

_Shit!_ I race to grab Ikuto's arm before it can slam into the guy's nose. "Ikuto, calm down! Forget about him! He's just some drunk!" If Ikuto started a fight, Utau and I would have to bail him out of jail. Again.

We'd told him countless times _not_ to start fights, especially with drunks. It had been several weeks after Amu had walked out on him and he was still as ornery as ever. He needed to go after her, but refused to. "She doesn't want me anymore," he'd say, moping, then storm off to one of the bars and brood until he finally stumbled home, still not feeling any better than he'd been before.

"That's my _wife_, asshole!" Ikuto roared, ignoring me completely. He tried to punch the guy, though, luckily, I was stronger than him. Thank God for being in shape, otherwise something _really _bad would have happened.

The man stared for a moment, swinging his gaze from Ikuto to me and back again. Then he smirked. "Why're you here if you've got _that_ waiting at home for you? Not man enough for her, eh, little man?"

And suddenly I was shaken off and Ikuto was beating the shit out of the guy.

"Ikuto, stop!" I hissed, barely able to step between the two of them. I turned my eyes to the other man, who was shocked at the power of the blue-haired man that didn't seem quite so strong. "Get out of here before he gets loose again." He heeded my warning and took off.

Turning back to Ikuto, I snarled, "What the hell is wrong with you?! We can't keep bailing you out of jail whenever you decide to beat the piss out of people. Utau is already worried sick about you." I sighed, noting that he was once again completely stoic. I looked to the bartender with defeat in my eyes. "I'll pay whatever he owes." I took out my wallet, ready to pay.

"He only bought the one beer."

I paid for it and we were out the door. I ushered him to my car.

As we drove, I couldn't help the lecture that came forth. Since I was happily married, marital advice was always in my subconscious, ready to break out.

"Hey, Ikuto," I said to make sure I had his attention, looking over at him for a moment at a stop light. "Don't be afraid. You were _made_ to go out and get her. You know it as well as I do. And I know that everyone else does, too, because they've been giving you the same advice. You and Amu were _perfect_ for each other, damnit," I added, angry at his stubborn silence. "Ikuto, don't let me down. You found her, now go and get her. Don't lose out on your true love because both of you are too stupid to see what's right in front of your eyes!"

Breathing heavily, I noticed that he was still quiet and cursed to myself. Fine. I would just drop him off at his place and he could stay there, for all I cared.

But when I would have turned into his driveway, he growled, "Drop me off at Amu's parents'."

And, even though it's been almost a year since then, I still can't help but do a victory dance whenever Amu and Ikuto visit.

In your _face_, wifey. I totally got your brother and Amu back together before you could. Women aren't the only ones who can play matchmaker.

Though I hope not to make a habit of it. Except with Rima and Nagihiko...they _really_ need to end all that sexual tension....


	4. The Meeting Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** The Meeting Place  
**Summary:** She knew she would find him there.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warning:** Character death.  
**Inspiration:** A story my friend told me.

---------------

"Wh-what do you mean 'he's missing'?!" Amu cried into the phone. "Utau, when did you last see him?!" Her breathing was ragged as her friend relayed the message of Ikuto's sudden disappearance. "How did he 'just vanish'?! Oh, God, what if something's happened to him?!"

Frantic, Amu slammed the phone down, rushing to the door, grabbing her jacket from the hook beside it. She flew out the door, racing to her car, hysterically trying to think of where he could have gone. The answer slammed into her mind immediately. _He knows to go to the hill. He'll be there. Oh, God, let him be there._

She drove with astonishing speed, making it there in record time. She searched the top of the hill for his form and sighed in relief when his shadowy figure came into view, standing beside that lone grave. _Thank you, God. Thank you for bringing him here._

Running up the hill, she cried, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi, what do you think you're doing?! You _know_ that there are people out there that would kill for a chance to hurt you!"

The midnight blue hair swayed on his head as his cerulean eyes met her amber ones. His face made him look much too old for his age. _It's all my fault_, she thought, tears coming to her eyes as she made her way to him, throwing her arms around him. "Honey, you can't do that."

Her eyes went to the headstone he turned to stare at once again, reading it for the millionth time.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi  
19xx-20xx  
beloved husband, father, brother, and friend  
"The only honorable death is for the things you believe in and the ones you love."_

The tears poured from her eyes as the clouds shifted, making the already gray sky so much darker. She looked down at her young son's innocent face.

"I just wanted to tell my dad about my day," he said without sparing her a glance. "I mean, if I can't know him, the least I could do is let him know me."


	5. Everyone Knows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Over My Head" by The Fray.

**Title:** Everyone Knows  
**Summary:** Sitting in class, Ikuto's mind drifts off to a certain pink-haired elementary student.  
**Rating: **T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning:** Ikuto pervertedness, cussing, and angry Amu.  
**Inspiration:** "Over My Head" – The Fray

---------------

_Hmm. Wonder how I would broach _that_ subject. "You see, Amu, seeing as I'm seventeen and I'm in love with you, I'm thinking _a lot_ about just having sex with you. Yes, _that's_ why I'm always in your bed and making perverted comments.'_ He sweadropped. _Yeah. That'll make her believe me when I confess to her._

The blue-haired teen sat in his math class, only half listening to his teacher's lesson. Nothing registered, of course; he was in AP Calculus—why he'd decided to take it, he'd never know—and most of the stuff that came out of Sensei's was jibberish. But it was okay, he guessed, since most of his friends were in the class anyways.

As he yawned, he thought, _I wonder if I could coerce Amu into giving me some of the bed._ He stretched his back, wincing from pain. _That floor is damned uncomfortable._

"Psst! Tsukiyomi!" someone whispered from a few seats behind him, jerking him out of his thoughts. He turned in his seat to see his friend Ryuu waving at him frantically. "Party at my place tonight; you in?"

Ikuto thought about it. Ryuu's parties were pretty kick ass. But would Amu go with him? Hell, did he want her to? For all he knew, one of the guys would try getting into her pants and he'd have to kick the shit out of one of his friends.

But, when he thought of it, getting to choose Amu's outfit would be nice. _That miniskirt she tries hiding from me all the time would be hot. Especially with how long her legs are. Damn. Maybe she'd even have to wear a belly shirt or something with a little cleavage to make the outfit work—_

"Ikuto, if you'd stop thinking about that mysterious girlfriend of yours and tell me if you're coming, I'd be grateful!" Ryuu mocked, watching Ikuto blandly. "Because you _can_ bring her along. Everyone wants to see this nameless, pink-haired girl that has stolen your heart." He made dramatic thumping motions on his chest and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Takeshi-san! Tsukiyomi-san! Would you each like an hour of detention for today after school?" Sensei shouted, slapping her hands onto her desk. "I am tired of your constant talking, Takeshi-san; refrain from speaking out of turn in my class! And _you_, Tsukiyomi-san"—she pointed a long, skeleton-like finger at him—"your inexcusable day-dreaming has to stop if you plan to pass my final!"

"But it isn't inexcusable, sensei! Ikuto-kun's got a new girlfriend!" one of the girls in the back of the class shouted, drawing Ikuto's surprised gaze to her. How did _she_ know? He couldn't even remember her name!

"Yeah, so cut him some slack, sensei. He's probably thinking about what they're gonna do when he gets to her place," a big guy from the other side of the room added. Blue eyes flew to glare at the other man; he'd better keep his damned mouth shut. Ikuto didn't like 'his girlfriend' getting shit spread about her.

"I do not care! And do not bring up Tsukiyomi-san's personal life with _me_!" Sensei gave one last glare to the class for good measure then turned to the complicated equation on the board.

"I heard he spends the night over there more often then not!" someone whispered, thinking Ikuto couldn't hear them. He pretended not to, determined to hear the rest of the rumors.

"Yeah, but he's _so_ in love with her; there's no way he'd take advantage of her or anything. That's probably just a wild rumor," another said, distinctly female and somewhat familiar to him.

_Hmm, half right._

"Fine; I'll settle this," the first person muttered in return, leaning to tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Mika—the girl that sat kitty-corner from behind him—sizing him up. "So, do you sleep with your girlfriend a lot?"

_Kinda blunt, isn't she?_ Smirking—and knowing she would take it badly—he replied, "Sure."

She leaned back, a look of smug satisfaction on her almost-cute face. She had dark hair that lay down her back, only slightly wavy. But it didn't compare to straight bubblegum pink. Her eyes were dark brown and slanted slightly, holding a look of worldly knowledge. But he preferred light amber eyes that shone with innocence. She was obviously tall; her legs seemed a mile long and her breasts were large. But he liked short girls with petite figures who could still somehow have long legs.

He turned back to the board, determined not to lose a moment with his strawberry because of detention.

---------------

"What?!" Amu shouted, not having to worry about being too loud; her parents had taken Ami to the doctor while she'd been at the Guardians. "What do you mean a party? I'm not going to a party with you!"

"But all of my friends are expecting me to show up with my _girlfriend_," he teased, moving closer to her with arms ready to capture her. "You're all they talk about, Amu-_koi._" Even though she'd tried escaping the circle of his arms, he caught her, bringing her to his chest. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "How about wearing that blue miniskirt I always get a peek at whenever I'm hear. I bet you'd look _amazing_ in that."

"_You pervert! I will never go to a party with you!_"

Heedless to say, they stayed home that night.


	6. Everybody Loves A Soccer Player

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Everyone Loves a Soccer Player  
**Summary:** Sometimes, my dream really makes life difficult.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Kuukai, Kuukai/Utau  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Warning:** Innuendo.  
**Inspiration:** Something my friend said.

---------------

As I walked out of the locker room, I cringed at the sound of the groupies _always_ standing there, waiting. Since I was considered my team's MVP, I was their main target. They waited after every game for me, as if something would change. Nothing would. I loved my wife and, even if I didn't, if she found out I cheated on her, she would kick my ass. She might be a petite diva, but she had a strong right hook.

"Kuukai-kun! Over here, Kuukai-kun!" that annoyingly familiar voice cooed, making me shudder. She was the worst of my fan club, constantly hording me with promises of "the best sex of my life" as she'd once put it. Nothing I said could persuade her otherwise.

"Go home," I shouted in return, stomping towards my car. I really just wanted to go _home_; it was my night to make dinner and Utau would kill me if I didn't get there in time.

"Oh, Kuukai-kun"—she was suddenly in front of me, pressing her too ample chest into mine—"don't be so cold. I'm sure whatever your _wife_ gives you is nothing compared to what _I_ could give you." She drew one finger down my chest. "I promise." Going on her tiptoes, she was just about to kiss me when a shrill shriek could be heard from behind me.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing with my husband?!"

_Shit._

I turned my head, spotting my wife's long blonde hair, still kept in its trademark pigtails and furious purple eyes. Attached to one of her hands was my young son, Daichi, who snickered at my current situation. "Dad's in trouble now," he said with a mocking gleam in his eye that would do his uncle proud.

"Not yet, but that little bitch holding onto him had better back off before I get really angry." Utau strode towards us, looking ready to commit murder as she got closer to the other woman. "Shouldn't you be getting back home? It seems a little past your curfew."

The woman narrowed her eyes on Utau in a threatening gesture, taking a step back from me. "At least I'm not a _burnout_."

With a war cry, Utau screamed, "At least I don't need to hit on married men to get my rocks off!" Before she could fly at the woman, I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off the ground. "Let go, you stupid _cheater_! I never want to see you again!"

"Shh, you don't mean that," I replied, casually throwing her over my shoulder and taking our son's hand in mine to lead him towards the car. "C'mon, Daichi, you know the drill. Let's get Mommy out of here before she kills someone." He ran ahead of us and got into the backseat of my car, giving me a thumbs up.

"The only 'someone' I'm going to kill is you, you cheating scumbag! I can't believe you let her touch you that way!"

I dropped her into the passenger seat of my car—we'd have to come back for hers later, or maybe just ask Amu and Ikuto to pick it up—and swiftly jumped into the other door so she couldn't escape. I smiled as I started the car, ignoring her pouting. "Utau-koi, don't be so angry with me; you know I only have eyes for you." I grinned at her, taking my eyes off the road for only a second. "I can't help it that everyone woman loves a soccer player."

She gave one short bark of laughter. "Yeah, well, not this one. You're _never_ getting into my bed _ever again_."

I sighed, not letting her see me smile.

That never lasted long. Because she _did_ love this soccer player.


	7. Those Nights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Those Nights" by Skillet.

**Title:** Those Nights  
**Summary:** She never knew just how much those nights meant to him.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Warnings:** Suicidal thoughts, added scene to original story.  
**Inspiration:** "Those Nights" by Skillet.

---------------

Lying in his bed, Ikuto stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Amu had told him not to stop by that night—she was having a sleepover with her Guardian friends—unless it was a life-or-death situation. He smiled to himself—she knew him too well. If she hadn't specifically promised to be home the next few nights for him to bother, he wouldn't have listened to her warning.

She had no idea how much those nights meant to him. Every time he'd gone there _had_ been a life-or-death situation to him. Not only when he was sick, but also when he hadn't known what else to do. Popping in on Amu had given him a small sliver of light in an otherwise dark and unforgiving life. She gave him a reason to stay alive, to continue on even when he couldn't see the end of his time with Easter.

His smile grew as he thought of the times they had fought in her bed; she hadn't wanted him spending the night, least of all in her bed. Somehow, he knew that she hadn't really meant to be so mean. She was just a little girl, much too young for him.

But then they'd become closer—building their friendship—when she'd come running up her stairs, crying, and he'd been lying in her bed, just waiting for a chance to pick on her while she tried to kick him out. Instead, she'd thrown herself at him, tackling him in a tight hug, and cried into his chest for a little while, as he just sat there, stunned into silence.

Then she'd told him in her sobs about what some of the girls had said about her at her school. They'd been saying that she was a skank since she had allegedly juggled Tadase, Kuukai, and "some high school guy". And at the suggestion of her being with a high school guy, Tadase had gotten angry, telling her that she shouldn't spend time with a black cat, refusing to speak to her when she didn't immediately agree.

After that night, their talks had been more than just him teasing her and her yelling at him. Now, they talked about their lives—well, _she_ talked about her life; he threw in a few tidbits, though—and what they wanted to become. Amu wasn't sure, of course, but she was thinking of doing something that involved travelling; she wanted to see the world. And when he'd told her that he really only wanted to be a free violinist without a care, she'd said that it suited him.

Hearing that from her had saved his life.

Despite being able to talk to her, it had still been hard to control the need to be free. He couldn't stand being locked to Easter another moment. Everyone around him talked about what they would do after graduation, making plans for colleges and classes they wanted to take. He didn't know when he would be free of his step-father's company, so he couldn't make those kinds of plans. And there was only one way that he could be free of it without having to worry about being pulled into it once more.

Death.

But everything in his world shifted when he hadn't showed up to Amu's after a few weeks of going there every night. Not spending the night _every_ time, but at least spending a little time with her.

And she had looked for him the next day, walking up to him nervously when she found him in the park. With her lower lip trembling as if she were going to cry, she asked, "Why didn't you come over last night?" And she'd stood there like a little kid, twisting her hands in front of her.

And right then, he'd unconsciously decided to never leave her alone. Until she didn't want him anymore, he would continue going to her house, spending time with her. She would be his reason for living.

He never once regretted those nights.


	8. The Thing About Nerds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** The Thing About Nerds  
**Summary:** Sure, he wasn't the school star and he got made fun of. But being a nerd had its perks.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Kairi, Kairi/OC  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Warnings:** Innuendo, set in Kairi's senior year.  
**Inspiration:** Random icon on the internet.

---------------

"Hey, watch it!" one of the big guys that always seemed to slam into him growled. He purposely knocked the book Kairi had been holding out of his arms, snickering with his buddies. "That's what you get, you little geek."

Now that he had switched schools and could no longer be counted as a Guardian—and therefore a cool kid—he was used to getting called things of that nature. Geek, dork, but their favorite seemed to be nerd. It seemed that because he knew how to read and spell, he was a social pariah. Few people spoke to him in anything other than an insult, but he didn't need friends.

Actually, the truth was, there was a large population of girls that still stared at him. Not in the you-have-something-on-your-face way, but more the I-wish-I-could-talk-to-him way.

When one girl got up the courage to ignore any possible ridicule she might get, she asked him out on a date. He'd shrugged it off, telling her that he didn't have time for dating, for a girlfriend. He had finals to pass and he planned to get the highest marks in his class.

As she walked away, a few of the girls giggled, making fun of her for getting shot down by a nerd. But it made him chuckle to himself at the girl's come back.

"I only did it because of a rumor I heard," she said before lowering her voice to a stage-whisper. "Nerds have _big_ hard-drives."


	9. The Princess Belongs With The Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak.

**Title:** The Princess Belongs With The Prince  
**Summary:** She was a princess; she deserved a lot better than me.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning:** Slight Tadase/Amu.  
**Inspiration:** "Fairytale" –Alexander Rybak

---------------

I truly don't deserve her.

She is the princess, meant to ride off into the sunset with the prince. I am the black cat, destined to forever be alone.

She is beautiful, a goddess. I am controlled by Easter, a servant.

She is forgiving. I would rather see my enemies fall.

She is compassionate, loving. I am selfish, thinking of only my own needs.

Perhaps that's why things didn't end differently. While she should have married her prince, had a stable home and family with someone that wasn't running from their own family, she had settled for _me_. She would have been happy with the prince; she wouldn't have to constantly look over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her.

But I wouldn't allow it. I still won't. No matter how far away from her I am taken, I will always come back to her.

She is my world, my love, my _wife_.

And now, looking at her sleeping face as she lay in my arms, something of which I am not accustomed, I embrace the selfish part of me. Because I will never let her go until she asks me to.

---------------

_To help with any confusion, since Ikuto is on the run from Easter, he can't be with Amu every night because it isn't safe, even though they are married._


	10. Wouldn't Dream Of It

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Wouldn't Dream Of It  
**Summary:** She treats me like crap, but I wouldn't have it any other way.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Nagihiko, Nagihiko/Rima  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Inspiration:** Two of my friends that are _exactly_ like Nagi and Rima.

---------------

"Mashiro-san, is something wrong?" I asked politely, hoping to rid her of that little line between her eyes that she always seemed to have whenever I spoke to her. We were alone in the Royal Garden; everyone else had already left for the day. Since we'd concluded early, Rima's parents weren't there to pick her up yet and I'd told everyone that I would stay with her until they got there.

Now she sat in her chair, tiny arms crossed furiously across her chest as she glared at me, that little line bugging me to no end. She looked like an angry little porcelain doll, though she wasn't nearly as fragile. Appearances are deceiving, I suppose, but after spending one hour in this little girl's presence, anyone would know that.

"Nothing I'd want to talk to _you_ about," she hissed, lifting her nose to look down it at me, her wavy blonde hair falling over her shoulder.

_I bet you don't_, I thought, not wanting to get her any angrier at me. "All right. Well, if you need me, I'll be here." Deciding it was as good a time as any to go to the bathroom, I left. _I'll be back in just a moment_, I assured myself.

When I was returning, wondering why the closest bathrooms had been locked and I'd had to walk all the way around the school, I heard a soft sob coming from the Garden. Instantly, I was alert, racing in and thinking I would only find the worst.

Sitting in the same chair as where I'd left her, I found Rima crying into her hands, trying to stop the sound. My heart broke and I walked over to her slowly, not knowing whether I should intrude on the obviously personal moment. When I made it to her side without being decapitated, she fisted those miniscule hands in my shirt and her face buried in my chest.

I just stood there, shocked, disbelieving that it was actually happening.

"I just want to be a normal kid!" she cried, more sobs wracking her small body. "I'm sick of having to be watched constantly and having to give lame excuses for not being able to go to my friends' houses!"

As she cried out her frustration, I just stood there, patting her back and stroking her hair.

At about the time her parents would be pulling up outside, she looked up at me with those big eyes still filled with tears and snarled, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

Watching her stroll away quickly, wiping at her face with her sleeves, I murmured, "I wouldn't dream of it."


	11. The End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "It's Gonna Be Me" by N'Sync.

**Title:** The End  
**Summary:** Thinking back on the events of her life, she should have seen what would happen in the end.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu, Kuukai/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Warnings:** Alternate pairings, minor character bashing.  
**Inspiration: **The video "It's Gonna be KuKai [Kukamu] [SC]" on YouTube. :D

---------------

**A/N:** This is a first for me; I've never written a Kuukai/Amu story before! Not even a drabble! So this is definitely a first. Also, this is sorta-kinda my own little "after Chapter 42" special. :D

---------------

Unable to fall asleep for the memories racing through her mind, Amu turned on her side, watching her sleeping husband's face. She reached up from under his arm to brush a stray lock of brown hair out of his face. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. He had aged extremely well; no one would believe he was the father of two adult children and one sixteen year old.

It had been so shocking the first time she'd thought about it, how they'd ended up together. It had been so hard on both of them, when the Tsukiyomis had left. It seemed that where Ikuto had gone, Utau had had to go, too, leaving both Amu and Kuukai bereft.

They'd become even closer with the experience, of course, since no one else seemed to understand the pain they were in. Amu and Tadase had given dating another try the next year, only to find that everything had changed between them. They parted amicably, deciding friendship was all they could share. Of course, Kuukai started dating a girl two years older than him, but that had fizzled out quickly; she constantly made fun of his soccer skills, and that just wouldn't fly.

Neither dated very seriously after those two tries, so when Kuukai's prom had come around, Amu—as his best friend—had gone with him, and vice versa when it was her chance to bring a date.

Things had slowly progressed from friendly get togethers to real dates. They had flowed into a relationship without the constant adolescent embarrassment and questions. It had just been…natural. But everything had always been that way between them, so it wasn't very surprising that it only got easier with time.

He'd never _actually_ proposed. One day, as if they had the same mind, they just left and got married. There wasn't enough planning to call it an elopement, but not nearly long enough to really be a wedding. It was simply perfect.

Kuukai's arm suddenly tightened around her hip, bringing her closer to him as his eyes blinked slowly open. "Why're you always starin' at me?" he joked, smiling. "Little creeper girl."

"Your little creeper girl," she whispered, snuggling closer into him.

He chuckled loudly, rolling on top of her and kissing her, putting an end to her reminiscing.


	12. Study Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Study Time  
**Summary:** How am I supposed to pass my mid-term when I don't get any of the material?!  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Warnings:** Innuendo, older characters (think sixteen for Amu).  
**Inspiration:** Forum topic. :)

---------------

I yanked on my hair as I paced through my room. All these numbers and equations…how was I ever going to pass my mid-term when nothing _made sense_?! I couldn't believe that my teacher had said, "Just check the back of the book to see if you got the answers on the pre-test right."

Well, _no_, I did not. Was it possible that someone could _explain_ what I did _wrong_?!

"What's got you all worked up?" Ikuto asked while lounging on my bed. My stomping must have woken him up, though I didn't really care. He'd hogged a great deal of the bed the night before, and I was still a little peeved at that. He gave a large yawn before taunting me further. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No!" I growled, stopping my furious pacing. "I have an Algebra II mid-term in four days and I don't get any of it! I'm going to fail and have to take the make-up test!" I cried, sitting down on the end of the bed. And if I had to take the make-up exam, that meant that I would be grounded and that field trip to the history museum—now _that_ mid-term I'd ace!—would be out the window!

As I sat there, contemplating what I should do, Ikuto slid behind me, his legs spreading behind me to touch the floor just outside mine and his arms wrapping around my waist. I gasped at the feeling when I felt his breath on my neck.

"Mm, I passed that test a long time ago, and Sensei never changes any of the tests," he murmured, sending shivers up my spine. How he could do that to me while talking about my least favorite teacher and school subject, I'd never know. "In exchange for a kiss, I'll tutor you until the mid-term," he suggested, his mouth nibbling my skin until he reached my ear.

"Mmm," I mumbled, tilting my head away from him to give him better access.

He must have taken that as a "yes" because we never did get to studying that day.


	13. Think Twice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Think Twice" by Eve 6.

**Title:** Think Twice  
**Summary:** He might be a cool guy, but he's not getting _my_ lady.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Yoru, Yoru/Miki  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Warning:** Guy fight!  
**Inspiration:** "Think Twice" –Eve 6

---------------

"He's _soo_ cool," Miki breathed, both her hands on her face as she fluttered her eyes at Rhythm, who was currently flirting with Kusukusu and Ran.

Yoru floated nearby, grumbling under his breath and flexing his claws. "Claw his eyes out…nya…." His voice trailed off as Miki glared at him, her hands on her hips. "What!" he demanded loudly, glaring back at her. She didn't want him to be violent? Well, _she_ was the one acting like a love-sick puppy! Argh, and he _hated_ puppies!

"Yo, Yoru," Rhythm said, moving towards the cat Chara with a friendly smile on his face. "Somethin' wrong, bro?"

With a hiss, Yoru launched himself at the other Chara, tumbling them through the air. After the initial shock wore off, Rhythm started throwing punches until they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily. Rhythm had a bloody nose and there was a scratch across his face, but the only thing holding him from retaliating against Yoru was Ran, Suu, and Daichi holding him back.

Yoru didn't seem to notice the bruising around his left eye and kept thrashing against Miki and Kusukusu. All Charas were shocked that there had been a fight.

"Silence, peasants!" Kiseki boomed, catching everyone but Yoru and Rhythm's attentions. "I demand to know why you have started a _brawl_ in _my_ kingdom!"

Shaking off Kusukusu, Yoru grabbed hold of Miki's arm and flew up and out of one of the Royal Gardens' windows. _He might be a cool guy, but he's not getting _my_ lady._


	14. Do You Like Waffles?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Do You Like Waffles?  
**Summary:** He is one sly cat….  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Warning:** Amuto fluff.  
**Inspiration:** My boyfriend.

---------------

**This is for Natsuya801923**. **Hope you like it! (:**

---------------

"Ikuto, I won't spend the night! I have a big mid-term coming up in my Psyche class next week and I have to study all my notes!" Amu argued, pushing her boyfriend away from her so she could slip off the couch and towards the door. If she didn't get away soon, she would be coerced into spending the night _again_, and that would lead only to trouble.

"Do you like waffles?"

Amu looked back at Ikuto, eyebrows raising at the unexpected question, though she didn't let her guard down. "…Yes, I like waffles. Why?"

"Do you like pancakes?"

_What the…._ "Yes, I like pancakes."

"Do you like French toast?"

"Yes, I like French toast!"

"Then let's go to IHOP."

She blinked at him, confused, but walked towards him just the same. "Okay. You can drop me off at the dorm after—"

His arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling her into his lap as a smirk spread across his face. Pulling her down onto the couch with him, he murmured, "Good. We can go there for breakfast tomorrow."


	15. Pop Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Pop Princess" by The Click Five.

**Title:** Pop Princess  
**Summary:** She was the queen of pop music with an outside personality that could slay you where you stand.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Utau, Kuukai/Utau  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Warnings:** Cussing, innuendo.  
**Inspiration:** "Pop Princess" – The Click Five

---------------

**This is also for Natsuya801923. (:**

---------------

I was used to the devil persona I put out to the world. Everyone expected it of me, and I would give them what they wanted without question. I couldn't be my real self in front of them; they wouldn't understand.

"Hoshina-san! Hoshina-san, if you would just give us a moment of your time!" one reporter shouted, louder than the rest that crowded around me. He shoved his beefy hand in my face, a tape recorder clutched between his sausage fingers. "Is it true you're dating a _younger man_? We hear he's an aspiring soccer player! Hoshina-san!"

I gave him the darkest look I could manage and said in an even tone, "Get your fat ass out of my way."

Everything got quiet as I slid into the seat of my personal limo, barely able to disguise the disgust I felt in myself. I didn't _want _to be so mean; I really didn't. But everyone just _expected _it of me. Even Ikuto.

Well, maybe not everyone. Sliding my phone up to reveal a full keyboard, I typed out a quick text to the one person I was completely honest with.

**I was so mean to a reporter. I can't believe how rude I am.**

I slid it closed once more, tapping my fingers on the arm rest on the inside of my door. The windows were tinted, but I could see out. All those reporters, just waiting to tell everyone what I'd said to that poor man.

I was disgusted all over again.

My phone vibrated, signaling a new text message.

**Then come over. My brothers are out of the house so we can talk in peace for once, I promise. ;)**

I smiled, typing out a quick affirmative before asking my driver to bring me to Kuukai's instead of my house. Of course, with my luck, a reporter had already gotten his address and was harassing him. I didn't know if I could take him drifting away like so many others had under the public scrutiny.

Another vibration shocked me.

**And don't even think of trying to back out. Because I'll just come over to your house and tie you to a chair and MAKE you tell me the whole story.  
And you know how good I am at that. ;)**

I blushed a little, but laughed just the same.

God, I loved him.


	16. Ikuto's Return

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Ikuto's Return  
**Summary:** After six years, Amu has given up hope that Ikuto will come back for her.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Inspiration:** What I was thinking after Chapter 43.

---------------

I flip open my laptop with an impatient flick of the wrist. I am so angry I probably can spit nails. Everyone is tip-toeing around me, as if I have the plague or something! And the worst part of it is that I didn't know why!

Even Rima-chan is keeping her distance. Instead of helping me move into my dorm yesterday—like she _promised_—she hadn't even _bothered_ to call me to tell me that she couldn't help out or _anything_. She just didn't show up. So I ended up calling my roommate to tell her that I would be moving in today, when Kuukai-kun could help me.

So, as I wait for him to arrive with his new pick-up truck, I have decided to check my e-mail one last time before I leave. Soon my laptop will be so cluttered with research, I probably won't have the time to check it nearly as often as I would hope to.

_You have _3_ unopened messages in your Inbox._

Great. It's probably Yaya-chan trying to convince me to pick a closer university so we could see each other more. But I can't do that. _There are too many memories around here._

_From: Yuiki Yaya  
Subject: dont leave amu-chiiii!_

I'm just going to immediately click delete on that one. It's just easier that way.

_From:_ _Souma Kuukai  
Subject: about today…._

Now _he's_ backing out, too?! What am I supposed to do?! Dad is too hysterical to really be much help and Mom has Ami's recital tonight! Why is everyone backing out on me?!

_From: 19-10tsuki  
Subject: Here you're off to college._

That email looks familiar. I think I know it from somewhere. But where….

I open it, wondering at the blank page. Whoever it was, they hadn't put anything into the message. Just that stupid subject.

"Were you going to share your dorm with me?"

I jump at the voice and spin in my chair to find Tsukiyomi Ikuto—now a renowned violinist across the world—smirking down at me, much as he had done all those years ago. My eyes flicker to the balcony door; it's still closed.

"H-how did you get i-in—"

"Your parents told me where they hide the spare key to the front door."

I stare up at him, my heart thumping so loudly I'm afraid he might hear it. "Why a-are you h-here? In my house?"

"Because I promised you that I was going to make you fall in love with me."


	17. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "I Won't Say I'm In Love".

**Title:** I Won't Say I'm In Love  
**Summary:** Amu's Charas won't let her hide her feelings.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Inspiration:** "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules.

---------------

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Amu shouted, clapping her hands over her ears to block out the voices of her Charas, who were spouting their usual nonsense. "I do not have feelings for Ikuto!"

"You can't lie to us, Amu-chan," Ran said smugly.

"We are a part of you," Suu added with a smile.

"And even if we weren't, we would _know_. It's the easiest thing in the world to see." Miki floated in the air, flipping to a new page in her sketch book. "Do you have any idea how you look when you think about him?" Everyone was quiet as she finished her picture quickly. Holding it up, she said, "_This_ is what you look like."

Amu stared at the picture of her sleeping next to Ikuto. "I wasn't even awake for that!"

"But you naturally snuggled into him," Suu argued. "When you aren't thinking about it, it's the most honesty anyone can show."

"That doesn't mean I'm in l-love with him!"

"You know you are."

Dia's voice shocked them all. She floated towards Amu, who just stared. "He brings out all the best traits in you." She pointed to Ran. "He challenges you physically with his stray-cat paths." She pointed to Suu. "He brings out the protective, maternal side in you whenever he's hurt." She pointed to Miki. "And he challenges you intellectually." Her small arm fell to her side. In a small voice, she whispered, "He makes you shine."

Amu blushed furiously. "That doesn't mean I want to say it out loud!"


	18. I Want That

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** I Want That  
**Summary:** Watching her play with those children made me want it for us.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Warning:** The Best Way universe.  
**Inspiration:** Something my guy friend said.

---------------

I stomped around Nagihiko and Rima's house, furious. At the first chance, Rima had yanked Amu away from me, leaving me alone with all Amu's other friends as well as Nagihiko and Rima's family. The only person that understood my preference to either be alone or with Amu was Utau, and she was busy practically humping Kuukai in one of the guest bedrooms, where they had snuck off almost half an hour before.

I just wanted to get Amu and _leave_, but somehow Rima had coerced her into going up to the nursery to entertain the Fujisaki children for a little while so she could go play hostess.

Which meant I could be stuck there all night.

I found my way to the nursery, slowly opening the door to make sure I didn't wake any of the little demons residing within. I'd never been a fan of children.

Then I caught sight of the most beautiful thing in the world.

Amu sat in the center of the room with Rima's youngest—six month old Haruhi—in her lap and the two-year old twins playing with their building blocks next to her. She was laughing as one tried to convince her a blue block was now hers, though she had to have known that the boy would only take it away from her the moment she accepted it.

As I stood there, shocked at the breath-taking scene, Amu smiled hugely and said, "Oh, hello, honey. I was just playing with the children. Haruhi is teething, so she's a little fussy."

My heart stopped. _I want._ I was used to desire when I saw her—that was why I jumped her in dark corners—but I'd never thought I wanted _children_. Of course, it had never really come up, so I hadn't been thinking about having kids with _her_.

And something primal in me wanted that. I wanted the crying, the pooping, the screaming, all of it. As long as it was with _her._


	19. Loyalty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Loyalty  
**Summary:** Some think that cats aren't loyal, that they will go wherever is best for them. Oh, what a stupid assumption.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Yoru, Ikuto/Yoru (not yaoi!)  
**Genre:** Friendship/Family  
**Inspiration:** Episode 81.

---------------

"Yoru, it isn't safe to go into Easter again!" Amu's Charas, as well as the other Guardians' Charas, shouted, surrounding him as he flew towards the open window.

"You and Kiseki almost got _caught_ last time!" Miki interjected, floating just in front of him and grabbing his shoulders. "Those scientists can _see you_; you can't try to break him out again! Wait until Amu-chan and the others can figure out a way to save him!"

The cat shook out of her hold with a simple, "I can't wait for them, nya," and flew swiftly out the window before anyone could grab him.

If it was their human, the others would have understood. He couldn't leave Ikuto to get hurt or die; he had to do something! Ikuto was the only person Yoru would ever risk his life for. Even if those scientists caught him again, he would do whatever he had to for Ikuto's freedom.

His loyalty to the other male was far beyond anything anyone else would ever be able to comprehend.


	20. Silly Amuto Scene

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Silly Amuto Scene  
**Summary:** Things can get a little weird when you mix Amuto and Niix together.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Niix, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Warning: **Cussing.  
**Inspiration:** No idea. XD

---------------

"What can I get you?" I asked the couple sitting at the table in front of me, hoping that they would say that they were only stopping in for some water or something. I was supposed to be off in five minutes and if they didn't order food, I could give them their drinks and go sit in the back room for a little quiet time. I had to get off my feet soon or I might die.

"Could you just sit with us for a second?" the blue-haired guy asked, almost annoyed. He hadn't looked up at me, just kept glaring at the pinkette sitting across from him. I had a feeling I was being pulled into a lovers' quarrel, and I had enough to go through with _my_ boyfriend. I didn't need anyone else's problems, thank you very much.

"Uh, that's against restaurant policy and—"

"No, please, sit here! Tell him that he's just seeing what he wants to see!" the girl said loudly, making me take a quick peek around to the other diners. None of them seemed to be paying any attention to the scene, so I admitted defeat.

Sitting down beside the girl, I took in their appearances, as anyone would. The girl had bubblegum pink hair that rested just atop her shoulders and amber eyes that were currently narrowed in fury at her boyfriend. She was tiny, especially next to me; she was maybe five-four, if she was lucky. And about three inches around! How anyone could be so skinny and still look healthy, I might never know.

The guy, however, was definitely a hottie. He had long-ish blue hair and piercing sapphire eyes that hadn't even glanced at me yet. He was really tall; his legs brushed mine as they stretched beneath the table. I just stared at him for a minute, trying to guess his age. He could have been eighteen or twenty-five; he just had those looks that made it impossible to decipher.

I looked to the girl sitting next to me. She couldn't be older than my own sixteen years!

"Uhm…what did you want me to tell your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

Shit. Now I'm not gonna get a tip.


	21. Head Banging

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Head Banging  
**Summary:** He should have just ran when he had the chance.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Warning:** Cussing.  
**Inspiration:** My pregnant sister. XD

---------------

"Excuse me?" Amu growled, eye twitching as she glared across the table at her husband. "Did you just say what I think you did, _prick_?" Her voice was low and dangerous as she spoke to him, her hand resting in a fist on her very pregnant belly. "Because if you did, I'm going to kill you _very fucking painfully_."

Ikuto, trying to pacify the beast bearing down on him, raised his hands in submission with a smile. "Honey, it can't be helped. If I don't go on this trip, I'm fired. Besides, there will be other babies." He could have slapped himself. _I can't believe I just said that_, he thought fearfully.

"I don't care! If you leave me to have this baby alone, expect divorce papers when you return! And there _won't_ be anymore of these babies after these nine months of _hell_!" With that she twisted on her heel, storming into their bedroom. When she heard his foot-steps approaching, she screeched, "Don't even think about it!" and slammed the door.

_I'm an idiot_, he berated himself, banging his head against the wall.


	22. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Realization  
**Summary:** I never had a chance.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Tadase, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Warning:** Love triangle.  
**Inspiration:** Random dream.

---------------

I clapped with the rest of the congregation even as my heart ripped apart in my chest. He had her and I was left to wonder what could have been.

I'd pushed her away, told her I didn't love her; I'd believed I'd loved another part of her and only that part. Oh, how wrong I'd been. Seeing her in her shining, lacy white dress with her new husband staring down at her with that look of complete adoration proved it.

"Tadase-kun!" she cried, flying to wrap me in a hug as Ikuto looked on in mocking amusement. He knew exactly what was running through my mind. _She's never going to be mine._ "I'm so glad you could make it!"

She still smelled of faint strawberries just as she had when we'd been kids, though Ikuto's musk wafted with her. It didn't help the tightness in my chest, making it harder to breathe. "Amu-chan, you're as radiant as ever," I replied, returning the embrace.

"Tadase," Ikuto greeted when Amu let go of me. He briefly nodded his head in polite acknowledgement before his eyes landed on his pink-haired wife.

_She…she actually married him._

I looked at the two of them together, studying their behavior as a sudden thought struck me rather deeply. As the thieving cat swept her away, I couldn't help thinking, _I never had a chance._


	23. Hang Me Out To Dry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Hang Me Out To Dry  
**Summary:** If she didn't want him anymore, why didn't she just let him go?  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Warning:** Cussing.  
**Inspiration:** Burn Notice from USA Network.

---------------

He hated it. The constant onslaught from a girl who couldn't decipher her own feelings. One moment she was as loving any girl was able to be and the next she was telling him she hated him. She wanted him around, but she didn't want him to contact her at all. She worried about him but refused to believe it was out of anything other than nobility and her belief that every life was sacred. She wouldn't just say what she obviously felt.

And it killed him because he loved her. _He_ knew it was true, that his confession was completely from his heart. But she wouldn't believe a word of it. To her, he was just a pervert that wanted to get a reaction out of her.

Jumping onto his roof, he snarled to himself, effectively scaring off a concerned Yoru.

He was the bad guy. Every word out of his mouth was a lie. Every time he protected her, _saved_ her, didn't matter. She would never fully trust him, would always be judging him for something he couldn't control: his connection to Easter.

_If you don't want me, Amu,_ Ikuto thought to himself, _then hang me out to dry._


	24. Just A Little Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara or "Just A Little Girl" by Trading Yesterday.

**Title:** Just A Little Girl  
**Summary:** He was sick of her passing judgment when she didn't have any idea why he did what he did.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Warning:** Cussing.  
**Inspiration:** "Just A Little Girl" – Trading Yesterday

---------------

**A/N:** Think about this when reading this little entry:  
**What if Ikuto hadn't tried to protect Amu and had gotten mad when she threw him out over the Tadase-coming-over-and-seeing-him thing?**

---------------

Amu glared at Ikuto as tears shimmered in her eyes. "Just…just get the hell out of here!" She turned to run down the stairs, disbelieving he could be so cruel, especially after what he'd said to her the night before. "I never want to see you again!"

As she moved to race away from him, she felt his long, cool fingers wrap around her wrist and twist her back around to stare up at him. The dark look in his eyes was something she had never seen there before. At least, never directed towards her. The anger there was completely new to her, and if she was being honest, it was one of the scariest things she'd ever seen in her life.

"W-what do y-you think—"

"You have _no idea_ what I've had to do to protect everyone around me! My mother, my sister, the little Kiddy King! Even _you_! How could you ever—with your little friends and adoring family—understand the demons I've faced, the bad things I've had to do to make sure Utau and Mother didn't have to?!"

She was shocked by his shouting. He'd never raised his voice at her, never held her wrist so tightly it would surely bruise. He was so close, she felt as if she could see into his soul through those piercing sapphire eyes. "I…Ikuto," she whispered in a small voice that seemed to only infuriate him more.

Throwing her wrist away from him and straightening, he snarled, "You'll never understand because, at the end of the day, you'll always be a little girl living in a fairytale." He stormed into her bedroom, heading straight for the balcony.

_But…I _want_ to know, to understand, Ikuto. I want to know everything about you, to be there when you need someone to hold._

The thoughts surprised her by feeling so sincere. She truly _did_ want him to share everything with her. But her memory went to the night before, when he'd stared up at her from where his head rested and told her that he loved her.

_I want you to mean that, Ikuto._

She flew to the balcony, and, even though he'd already disappeared, shouted, "You baka, Tsukiyomi Ikuto; I want you to mean what you said last night, damnit!"

Unable to hold back tears, Amu dragged her feet as she moved to her bed, falling face down to clutch her pillow and sob.


	25. Outside Looking In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "The Outside" by Taylor Swift.

**Title:** Outside Looking In  
**Summary:** Seeing the Guardians, I felt…left out. Why not me?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Saaya, none  
**Genre:** Hurt/Friendship  
**Inspiration: **Just listening to the song. I mean, it kind of fits Saaya, if you think about it.

---------------

I couldn't place the feeling in my chest for a moment as I watched them, sitting together just beside the soccer field, laughing together as each made jokes. They seemed like something out of a teen magazine, showing today's newest fashions.

They looked so…beautiful there.

Though Kairi had switched schools and Kuukai had graduated to middle school, they still hung out after school like this, so comfortable with each other that teasing was allowed.

I thought about my friends; if they teased me or vice versa, it was usually with malicious intent. We wanted to make each other feel bad or to show who was the alpha girl.

Watching the Guardians, I realized that I was _jealous_. I wanted an easy friendship. I wanted people I could trust with anything. I wanted to be someone's confidant.

For once, I felt as if I were on the outside. I might know gossip and dirty secrets about everyone, but I had no true friends to share my own problems with. I might be beautiful and popular, but I had to claw my way to the top every day.

I wanted the easy beauty of Rima. The regality of Tadase. The kindness of Amu. The intelligence of Kairi. The ability to make jokes of Kuukai. The politeness of Nagihiko or his twin. The energy of Yaya.

But I would never have those things because I'd decided I wanted to be popular, not well-liked. I'd decided to be the top dog instead of having true friends. I was forever stuck in the void I had created for myself.

And that hurt more than I'd ever known.


	26. A Moment In Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "With Me" by Sum 41.

**Title:** A Moment In Time  
**Summary:** I can't picture me without you.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warnings:** Innuendo, Amu's 15.  
**Inspiration:** "With Me" – Sum 41

---------------

"Ikuto."

The soft whisper shocked me as it rang through the darkness of Amu's bedroom. I turned my head to look at her, thinking she would be staring at me with accusation in those bright amber eyes. I nearly breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that she was only talking in her sleep as she had for the three years I'd known her. Her back was facing me, creamy white and uncovered. Her shirt was somewhere on the floor; I hadn't really been paying attention to it when I'd stripped it off her.

I grimaced, throwing my arm over my face in my shame. God, how could I have done this to her? She was just so…young. And I wasn't exactly careful with her. There would surely be bruises on her pale skin in the morning.

I wouldn't apologize for it, that much I knew. I might say I was sorry if she said I hadn't been tender enough or used too little finesse. But I couldn't deny what I was feeling alongside my shame.

I couldn't be without her. She was my life; it's why I'd returned so quickly from finding my father. I didn't want anyone else to snatch her up while I was away.

She was mine.

Her body shifting to snuggle closer to mine brought me back to the matter at hand. I had to take care of her before wallowing in my self-disgust. Making sure she was as comfortable as possible was the least I could do after how I'd treated her only an hour before.

"Ikuto," she whispered once again and I turned to look down at where she lay against my side. Her eyes were open, though only slightly so. Drowsily, she said, "I can't imagine me without you, Ikuto. I love you." Then she cuddled once more into me and was asleep again.

My shame fled; my heart soared.

It was the perfect moment in time.

_I can't imagine me without you, either, Amu-koi._


	27. Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Promise  
**Summary:** She couldn't leave without one last look at him.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Amu, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt  
**Warning:** Character death  
**Inspiration:** Out of the blue idea.

---------------

They promised each other before he left that they would find their way back to each other. There would be no one else for either of them. Never.

So, when he left, she waited for him. To her, it didn't matter how long it took him to return; when he came back to her, she would be whole once again.

Years past and she watched from the sidelines as her friends got married and had children, making her yearn for the same thing, but she wouldn't break her promise. He was her soulmate, her lover, her best friend. She couldn't have a family, a life, without him. Even as those around her encouraged her to move on, to find someone new that could give her the family she wanted, needed.

But she couldn't let him go, even when his letters stopped abruptly.

More years past. She was middle-aged and still hadn't heard a word from him. She couldn't bring herself to believe the two possibilities. He had promised to never forget her, to return to her as soon as he could. But could he have found someone new? Could _he_ have already moved on?

Though she didn't want to break her promise to him, the yearnings for a family got the better of her. She married a man a few months after her thirty-eighth birthday and made a life, had a family with him. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that he would return; if he hadn't spoken to her for so long, he had to be dead. It was the only thing she wanted to believe.

Decades past.

Her husband had died a year before and she was left alone in a house too big for just her. Memories of her children growing up, meeting the man she had come to love, but hadn't quite fallen in love with, and the man she would never be able to forget were the only things that kept her going from day to day.

Then those began to disappear. When her children visited her, she sometimes remembered them, sometimes met them again. She forgot her grandchildren, children, and her deceased husband. But throughout the rest of her life, she had visions of a smirking face with sapphire blue eyes that made her feel strangely titillated. Her heart would flutter and she would be thrust back into a past she couldn't know was real or fake.

Her children moved her to a nursing home, where she could be safe and well looked after. The nurses grew used to hearing her call out for her lost love. They didn't bother with wondering at the strange way she would stare at the door, as if waiting for someone.

Her death came quickly, though it was not peaceful at first. She shouted as she lay there in pain that she was not ready to leave, that God couldn't make her. She couldn't leave without him.

Then, suddenly, she grew quiet. A small smile graced her lips as she stared above her, reaching out her hand and holding it there as if clasping someone else's. She whispered, "You came," and her eyes slid shut while one last breath escaped her.


	28. Red Thread

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Title:** Red Thread  
**Summary:** The red thread of fate tied them together, forever and always.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Main Character/Pairing: **Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Inspiration: **The new InuYasha ending! EEEEEPPP!! IT'S BACK!

---------------

Ikuto merely smirked at Amu as she began her tirade on why they would never be together, why he should just leave her alone. He knew that it was only because of her fear that she let loose such lies.

What had bothered him so in the past was nothing more than a joke now. She could do nothing that would ever make him doubt them, make him stop believing in them. Not after what she had done for him.

The fact that she had waited for him while he'd been away—even after so many years—and even cried, without admitting it, when he'd returned, had tied the red thread around their fingers all the tighter. She would be with him, he knew, as fate decreed.

"Amu," he chuckled, catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger gently. Ignoring her protests, he brought his face close to hers before saying, "I love you and nothing you sat or do will make me stop."


	29. Hurry Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara! or "Hurry Home" by Jason Michael Caroll.

**Title:** Hurry Home  
**Summary:** Sometimes he would wonder if she even remembered him. One call could answer that.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Ikuto, Ikuto/Amu  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warnings:** Innuendo, swearing.  
**Inspiration:** "Hurry Home" – Jason Michael Caroll

---------------

"Shit," Ikuto mumbled as he looked down at the woman lying next to him. His head hurt like a sonofabitch and he didn't know where his pants were. What had happened the night before wasn't exactly out of the norm.

It had been almost six years since he'd left Amu behind. Six years since he'd walked onto that plane and left her. Six years since he'd told her he'd make her fall in love with him. Six long years since he'd kissed her.

"Damnit," he growled to himself, rolling out from under the woman's arm and quickly finding his clothes so he could leave. Would Amu be able to love him if she knew what he'd done? In search of his father, he'd done things that no man should ever do. And when he'd found Aruto…he'd continued on the path he was on. Instead of returning to Japan—and, most importantly, Amu—he'd stayed in the States. And for him to be selfish enough to believe she'd waited for him was inconceivable.

But he couldn't help wishing she had.

Over the years, he'd continued to keep tabs on her; she was going off to university in the spring, which was a good thing, even if jealousy ate at him at the thought of her surrounded by those educated snobs. Would she fall in love with one? If she did, what was he supposed to do?

When he got into his car, he paused and looked down at the number below her name on his cellphone. He wanted—_needed_—to call her. But would she know who he was?

It rang and rang, making him uncomfortable. What if it was the wrong number? What if she answered and hung up when he told her who he was? What if—

"_Hi, you've reached Hinamori Amu. I can't make it to the phone right now and, no, Rima, it's not because I'm with my other best friend. Tadase, as your campaign manager for class president, you shouldn't worry about that little wimp Ky; he's not gonna win against the _king_. Ha."_ There was a pause and her tone got a little sad. _"And Ikuto, don't forget your promise. Hurry home."_

He stared at the phone in his hand without cutting off the call for a long moment. She…she remembered….

Coming to his senses, he murmured, "I'm on my way, Amu."


End file.
